


The Morning After

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hangover, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: I wrote this to cheer my friend up.





	The Morning After

Rolling over, you met a warm solid object that moved, groaned and then fell silent. The fog of sleep that still addled your brain caused your cognitive functions to give a shrug, and your arms curled around the breathing object, pressing your bare breasts against it.

The object sighed happily before snorting once and you smiled with your eyes shut.

Sleep wore away within a few minutes that felt like an hour and your eyes snapped open. You saw long shaggy brown hair and a long neck that tapered out to broad shoulders. On his left shoulder blade, there was an old scar that looked like a bullet wound and you thought about touching it for a moment.

Until your brain reminded you that this wasn’t your bed, you were naked and you pressed up against Sam Winchester’s ridiculously strong and sexy back.

He was naked too.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?” he replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Is there a reason I’m naked in your bed?” you asked, yawning through the question.

“Probably,” Sam muttered, still not moving. “But don’t go. I kinda like it.” Your hand was on his belly and something brushed your pinky finger. Something  _wet_  and hot.

Sam was  _really_  enjoying it.

You looked down, seeing your breasts squished against his back. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Did we have sex?” The question was met with deafening silence for a moment, the sort of silence that fills your belly with dread and makes you feel a little like throwing up in your mouth. “That bad huh?” you whispered, shamed turning your cheeks red.

Sam chuckled and then he moved, turning onto his other side to look at you with sleepy hazel eyes. His erection was now pressing into your stomach and someone poured the contents of the Sahara desert down your throat, rendering it dry and arid. “No, we didn’t have sex. I think we did everything else…”

The vague memory of being underneath the covers in blackness while you took his cock into your mouth made your eyes go wide. Sam was smirking at you like the cat who got the cream. And the early bird who got the worm.

He was a pig in mud and apparently, couldn’t be any happier about it.

“We… everything else?”

A lazy shrug lifted his shoulders and his ridiculously long arms slid around your waist, pulling you closer. Your boobs were now pressed against his chest, literally nipple to nipple, and his cock twitched happily against your hip, drooling pre-cum on your skin. “Hey, it was your idea,” he defended, letting his eyes close again as he snuggled into you. “After about twelve beers.”

“Oh God,” you hissed, mortified. You pulled back, covering your face with your hands in embarrassment, wondering what else you’d done to make a fool of yourself last night.

Sam chose that moment to wake fully, noticing your lack of enthusiasm for the events that had occurred. “Hey, Y/N…” You shook your head, refusing to move your fingers from your eyes. “Hey, I’m sorry, I thought… I mean, you made the first move. You were telling me all this stuff about liking me as more than a friend and… I mean, we were both drunk.” His dick was starting to wilt now and that somehow made it worse. “If you wanna forget it ever happened…”

“Do you?” you whimpered, peeking through the cracks of your fingers.

“No!” he exclaimed, making you jump. “Jesus, Y/N, I’ve been jerking off thinking about you like this since the second I laid eyes on you. Just didn’t think you’d want someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” It was your turn to be shocked and you dragged your hands away from your face, staring at him like he’d grown an extra head. “Someone like you?” you repeated. Sam’s cheeks were tanning now but you’d found a spark of something in your chest that made you irritated that he’d see himself in such a poor light. “Have you seen you? You? Sam? You’re a freakin’ god among mortals. And I’m… I’m the background character that occasionally steals a win.”

“You’re not a background character,” Sam replied, the lines on his forehead increasing with each passing second. His hand was on your hip, his thumb drawing circles on your skin and it felt like the most sensual touch you’d ever experienced. “And I’m not a god,” he joked, smirking. “But you’re pretty much like a goddess. Especially when you’re cumming on my tongue.”

His cock was back to steel-thick hardness and you shuddered. “You can’t… that’s not fair.”

“Why isn’t it?” Sam asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. “Last night was amazing and I didn’t even get to be inside you.” He paused, rolling his hips and forcing his cock to trail pre-cum across your navel. “Not with this anyway.”

“Oh my god,  _Sam_ ,” you whined, pushing lazily on his shoulder almost like you wanted him to move away from you.

You didn’t,  _at all_ , and Sam didn’t take the hint. If anything, he crowded closer, pulling the thick covers up over you both like you were hiding in your own private space in the world. The darkness and the heat of his skin and breath so close to you had you arching up against his long body.

“I would  _really_  like to be inside you,” he whispered, one hand cupping your right breast, the other curling through your hair to pull you in closer. “You spent so long teasing me last night -”

“Why didn’t we?” you asked, sounding like a wispy school girl. “I mean if we did everything else -”

“After four episodes of Game Of Thrones and that blow job, you were out,” Sam chuckled, focusing his eyes on yours through the darkness of the blankets. “I mean, you came four times. And… twelve beers,” he reminded. “Surprised you don’t have a hangover.”

“Beers, not whiskey,” you replied, sighing as his fingers teased at the juncture of your thighs. “If it had been whiskey, you wouldn’t have got the blow job, you would have got laid and I’d be puking right now. Why do you think I won’t drink with Dean?”

Sam blinked, frowning at you. “You won’t drink with Dean because you’d sleep with him?”

You shuddered. “No. I won’t drink with Dean because I don’t like turning inside out.” Another shudder, slightly more dramatic this time, rolled through your shoulders and Sam laughed. “Dean… Dean is not my type.”

“And I am?”

“You’ve seen you, right? I mean -” You stopped there, not feeling like you had to explain yourself all over again.

“And Dean isn’t attractive?”

“Are we really going to spend the morning arguing about whether or not your brother is attractive when you could finish the job I don’t remember starting last night?”

Sam paused, contemplating your words. When he moved, rolling you onto your back and forcing a squeak from your pressured lungs, you realized he was absolutely all about finishing what you’d started the night before. “Do you need a recap?” he asked. The question may as well have been spoken in a foreign language because his cock was pressed against your pussy, the slick length sliding through your soaked folds with ease.

“No,” you choked out. “No, I’m… I’m up to speed.”

A low rumble in his chest echoed in the kiss he bestowed on you. It wasn’t the first kiss, you were guessing, but that didn’t stop you reveling in the taste of his plump lips, or the smoothness of his tongue as it glided across yours. There was still a faint aroma of beer on his breath and you drew back, panting for breath.

“Should I go brush my teeth first?”

Sam grinned, cupping your chin with one hand. “Funnily enough, you decided to do that before you passed out last night. Something about waking up with “cock breath”.”

“Oh god,” you groaned, once again mortified at your behavior but Sam apparently found it amusing.

“You’re kind of a funny drunk.”

“This is so embarrassing…” you muttered, trying to hide in his chest. Sam pulled back, a dark look in his eyes and you squealed when he ran a hand between your bodies, gripping his cock tightly.

“How about I take your mind off of it?” he asked, teasing your entrance with the thick head of his dick. You sucked in a breath, unsure of the size of him, although your fuzzy memories insisted you’d managed to fit him in your throat last night.

Not that that was saying much - you’d always enjoyed sucking cock and if anything, plus size would just be an extra challenge.

Sam seemed like he was waiting, watching you as the veins in his neck stood out. His cock twitched against you and you nodded, reaching up and throwing your arms around his shoulders. You moved your hips, arching up to meet him and the first inch of his cock split you open in a delicious stretch.

The groan that left him was almost inhuman and he took control, easing his length into you an inch at a time. You held your breath, almost unable to keep your eyes open at the overwhelming bliss that stretched and rolled through your veins like a drug. Sam was panting heavily already like he’d run a marathon and when his hips came flush with the insides of your thighs, you thought you may as well just die and go to heaven.

“Fuck,” he cursed, leaning his forehead against yours, dragging his hands up the length of your body. He curled them underneath your shoulder blades, holding you close as he tried to process the tactile feeling of your warmth surrounding him. “Better than I fucking dreamed,” he murmured, capturing your lips with his before you could respond.

Sam started to move, keeping the rhythm of his hips steady and each stroke built the friction up in your core. You lifted your legs, digging the heels of your feet into his pert ass, clinging to him as he pushed you higher and higher.

The covers fell from your body but you didn’t notice the chill of his room. All you could focus on was his lips, his warm skin, the way he filled you impossibly with each stroke. Your body eased his movements, slicker with each second and you knew you wouldn’t hold on for very long.

He didn’t seem inclined to rush but when he felt you clench around him, Sam pulled back enough to watch the emotions roll over your face. Bliss had your eyes wide before the pursuit of release had you squeezing them shut, and you met each of his thrusts with a wild cry. Sam ground into you harder, angling his movements so his pelvic bone crushed into you with each stroke, the pressure making your clit throb and respond with a million bursts of starlight behind your eyes.

The sound you made when you came was airy but strong and Sam drank it down like everything else, sealing his lips over yours while you bucked underneath him. Your fingers left crescent marks on his shoulders, the heels of your feet pressed in hard enough to bruise but Sam took it all, forcing you over the edge and into pure pleasure.

“That good?” he asked, breaking the long kiss. You couldn’t speak for the amount of electricity tingling through your veins and all you could hear for a moment was the squelch-squish of yours and Sam’s bodies meeting over and over. Managing a breathless nod, you were rewarded with a sunshine-filled smile, and then he was kissing you again.

Impatience for his orgasm made you move and you pressed your palm against his shoulder, making his hips stutter and his eyes focus on yours. “Move,” you whispered, an order that made the color in his eyes sparkle, and he smirked. “On your back.”

He may have cursed in delight but you were too busy whining through his body disconnecting from yours. The sinful friction that his cock produced inside your core was almost distracting enough to make you forget what you wanted - until you got an eyeful of Sam laying on his back, that thick, mouth-watering dick standing proud and hard from his groin.

 _That_  was what you wanted.

Pushing up onto your hands, you threw one leg over his body, straddling him, pressing his cock flat against his belly where it dribbled cum onto the line of dark hair there. Sam hissed, scowling as he watched you rut against the heated skin for a moment, but he kept his hands to himself.

“You’re a tease,” he commented and you smirked.

“Obviously you didn’t get the entire show last night,” you replied, sliding your fingers around his shaft, leaning back to pump him a few times. “Fuck, Sam…” He smiled at the hint of awe in your voice, eyes widening as you lifted up and lined his tip up with your dripping entrance. “I wanna feel you cum.”

A strangled moan was your only response and you sank down onto him, not stopping until your clit was grinding into the solid bone of his pelvis again. You didn’t wait to tease him, didn’t savor that thick fullness that accompanied him being inside you - you wanted him to cum.

Sam growled as you leaned back, rolling your hips to let him escape only a little. The pressure on his balls was intense and he clenched his jaw, digging his fingers into your thighs when you started to move. You allowed yourself to get lost in the moment, seeking your release to accompany his, knowing that the second you felt him cum inside you, you’d be done for.

The noises he made were higher in pitch than you’d expected but still sexy as all hell. He kept his eyes on you, watching your breasts bounce, your body swallow him over and over, and the longer it went on, the more glazed over his expression became. The Adam’s apple at his throat bobbed repeatedly as he fought to breathe through the onslaught of pleasure and you felt a small bubble of self-satisfaction at rendering this beast of a man into a puddle of mush.

“I’m…” Sam grunted, his fingers digging into your hips a little more, but he couldn’t finish the warning. You whined in acknowledgment, pushing yourself harder despite the burn in your thighs. You were so,  _so_ , close.

Sam’s entire body jerked as you rode him into completion, falling forward onto him as that first splash of hot cum hit your insides, washing over your cervix like a flood. He spasmed and growled underneath you, his hands coming up to drag your body flush with his, the sounds he made disappearing into heated kisses. You whined into his mouth, unable to stop your own climax as he dragged you down with him.

Both of you were panting heavily, uncovered and naked against each other when you came down from your mutual high. Sam’s cock was still hard and twitching, spurting out the last vestiges of his orgasm into your welcoming depths, which only prolonged the final moments of yours. There was a goofy smile on his face as he pushed your hair back out of your eyes, cupping your cheeks fully.

“Definitely worth the wait,” he muttered, dragging your bottom lip between his teeth. He lifted his hips a little, forcing a throaty moan from you and cum dribbled out from where you were joined. “And I’m not done.”

“Felt like you were,” you replied, dropping your head onto his shoulder. “I am.”

“Those twelve beers catching up with you after all?” Sam asked and you shrugged lazily. “You’re gonna have to move, you know.”

“Don’t wanna.” You sounded petulant but you didn’t care - the hangover was just about kicking it and bringing the overwhelming need to sleep along for the ride. “Staying here.”

“You stay here, you’re gonna get fucked awake in about three minutes,” Sam warned and you sighed, lifting yourself off of him with a wince. He grunted, barely allowing you to escape a few inches before his thick arms were wrapped around your waist and forcing you to be the little spoon.

“Sam,” you protested, wiggling against him. “Need to shower.”

“No point,” he groaned against the nape of your neck. “I’m gonna have to fuck you again, so it would be a waste of time.”

“Can’t we fuck in the shower?” you asked, barely able to keep your eyes open. His cock was still half-hard against the crack of your ass but you couldn’t summon the will to tease him. 

Sam laughed into your neck, shaking his head. “Get some sleep, Y/N. You’re gonna need it.”


End file.
